Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers and catamenials are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste to prevent soiling of the body and clothing. The disposable absorbent articles typically comprise a single graphic design available in different sizes to fit a variety of wearers ranging from newborns to active toddlers. The design of the diaper typically affects performance, such as, ability to absorb and contain bodily waste. The size of the diaper typically affects fit, for example, the size of the diaper waist opening, the size of the openings around the thighs, and the length or “pitch” of the diaper.
The problem with having similar graphics across all sizes is that a single graphic design may not be appropriate for every age level of the wearer. Products that are white, or nearly white, may be appropriate for newborns and infants. Other graphic designs may also be desired as the toddler grows and becomes more interested in cartoon-like or entertaining graphics on the absorbent articles. As children get older, they may desire absorbent articles that do not look like traditional diapers, but rather, appear to be more underwear-like. This is especially true among wearers with a bedwetting problem. Bedwetting is an issue that millions of families face every night. It is extremely common among children who are under the age of 6, and it can last into the preteen years. Bedwetting can be very stressful for families. Children can feel embarrassed or guilty about wetting the bed and can be anxious about spending the night at a friend's house. Thus, there is a need for a variety of graphics for disposable absorbent articles matching a particular wearer's age level.